eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:General disclaimer
General disclaimer - Use Wikipedia at your own risk - Wikipedia does not give medical advice - Wikipedia does not give legal opinions - Wikipedia contains spoilers and content you may find objectionable WIKIPEDIA MAKES NO GUARANTEE OF VALIDITY Wikipedia is an online open-content encyclopedia, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common resource of human knowledge. Its structure allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter the content found here. Therefore, please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise necessary to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That's not to say that you won't find valuable and accurate information at Wikipedia, however please be advised that Wikipedia'' cannot guarantee, in any way whatsoever, the validity of the information found here.' It may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the particular area you are interested in learning about. We are working on ways to select and highlight more reliable versions of articles. The closest thing to a formal review system that currently exists are the Wikipedia:Peer review and Wikipedia:Featured articles processes, but even articles that have been vetted by those processes may later have been inappropriately edited just before you view them. ::'None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with Wikipedia in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages.' Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual ''Wikipedia contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Wikipedia or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the Wikipedia encyclopedia are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Wikipedia articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated Wikipedia and Wikimedia sites are neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Wikipedia can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Please note that the information found here may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. Wikipedia does not encourage the violation of any laws, but as this information is stored on a server in the State of Florida in the United States of America, it is being maintained in reference to the protections afforded to all under the United States Constitution's First Amendment and under the principles of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights of the United Nations. The laws in your country may not recognize as broad a protection of free speech as the laws of the United States or the principles under the UN Charter, and as such, Wikipedia cannot be responsible for any potential violations of such laws should you link to this domain or use any of the information contained herein in anyway whatsoever. :If you need specific advice (for example, medical, legal, financial, or risk management) please seek a professional who is licensed or knowledgeable in that area. Read Wikipedia:Risk disclaimer, Wikipedia:Medical disclaimer, and Wikipedia:Legal disclaimer for specific disclaimers. :Wikipedia is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or remove erroneous suggestions they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. '''No consequential damages can be sought against ''Wikipedia, as it is a voluntary association of individuals developed freely to create various open source online educational, cultural and informational resources. This information is being given to you gratuitously and there is no agreement or understanding between you and ''Wikipedia'' regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License; neither is anyone at Wikipedia responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on Wikipedia or any of its associated projects. Thank you for spending the time to read this page, and please enjoy your experience at Wikipedia. See also: Wikipedia:Non-Wikipedia disclaimers